Té en el Somme
by MariaLujan
Summary: AU. Primera Guerra Mundial. Dr Turner es un médico de campaña cuando conoce a la enfermera Shelagh Mannion.


_Esta es una historia AU que se me ocurrió en un día de inspiración mientras miraba documentales. Como profesora de historia, siempre tengo que poner algo histórico en cualquier cosa que escribo porque es mi pasión. Gracias por leer._

Capitulo 1

 _Somme, Francia. –Julio 1916_

Era por la tarde cuando un contingente llegó al hospital de campaña. No era la primera vez que llegaban enfermeras, de hecho hacía tiempo que pedía más personal, pero era la primera vez que junto con las enfermeras también llegaban monjas. Turner resopló, lo que menos quería era escuchar discursos sobre paraísos eternos y rezos constantes. Era ridículo prometer recompensas a hombres literalmente destrozados, por eso el mes anterior había mandado a otro hospital a un vicario recién llegado. A esas alturas ya no tenía paciencia.

Sin embargo, dos horas después de las presentaciones de rigor, su idea acerca de la función de las monjas comenzó a cambiar. Esperaba que lo único que hicieran sería estar sentadas estorbando, pero una tal Evangelina que tenía una voz que tapaba cualquier cañonazo y que daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra no había parado un segundo de desinfectar y vendar heridas, dar de comer, y limpiar el lugar. Otra monja a la que llamaban Julienne trabajaba de la misma manera pero sin gritar tanto, aunque no perdía de vista a ninguna de las enfermeras.

–¿Qué mira? –preguntó la hermana Evangelina al encontrarlo perdido en sus pensamientos–Como jefe de este lugar supongo que trabaja y no se queda ahí parado mirando a la nada.

–Lo siento, sólo estaba observando su trabajo.

–Mientras mire eso y no otra cosa, estaré agradecida. Este lugar es un desastre.

–Lo sé. No damos abasto.

–Y si usted se queda ahí parado es lógico que no den abasto. ¿Qué quiere, Mannion? –Evangelina miró a la pequeña enfermera que estaba a su lado y que parecía aterrorizada de hablarle. Turner también la miró, y por un momento se preguntó qué hacía una niña ahí.

–Creo que…necesitamos refuerzos, es imposible que nos hagamos cargo de todos estos hombres, conté unos diez médicos y apenas cincuenta enfermeras y hay más de ochocientos soldados internados.

–Recién llegamos, no podemos estar pidiendo refuerzos. Nos arreglaremos. Primero que nada, dele un té al doctor, creo que lo necesita.

Mannion asintió y se fue corriendo. Evangelina continuó gritando y él miró su lista, tenía que ver a dos soldados que la noche anterior habían sido apuntados. Eso era lo que más espanto le causaba, los cuerpos destrozados pero no muertos. No le encontraba sentido a salvar la vida si era para vivirla así. Si pudiera detonaría todo aquel hospital, en lo posible con él adentro.

–Doctor, su té.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y vio a la niña-enfermera, como ya la estaba llamando. El primer sorbo de té lo reconfortó pese a que hacía bastante calor en el lugar.

–Gracias, está muy bueno. –le sonrió, y era la primera vez en semanas que lo hacía. Viéndola bien, no era una niña, sólo que era muy pequeña de cuerpo al lado de las demás mujeres del hospital. Pudo ver de cerca que detrás de sus gafas tenía unos imponentes ojos azules llenos de vida. Seguramente estaba entusiasmada cuando salió de su casa y en dos horas todavía no había visto la realidad que tendría que enfrentar.

–¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –preguntó con vacilación.

–Sí, despierte y lléveles té a estos dos soldados –marcó en su lista los dos nombres–Tengo que decirles que fueron amputados y con un té las cosas irán aunque sea un poco mejor.

Mannion frunció el ceño y bajó la vista.

–Enseguida.

Cuando la vio nuevamente estaba junto a los dos soldados; uno tenia las manos demasiado temblorosas como para tomar por sí solo su té así que ella lo ayudaba, el otro tomaba por sí solo pero no dejaba de preguntar qué estaba sucediendo con sus piernas.

–Gracias, eres muy bonita. –dijo el de las manos temblorosas alejando la taza de té. Ella no dijo nada, sólo le dio una sonrisa brillante.

–Enfermera, ya puede irse. –dijo Turner.

Ella lo miró con tristeza y asintió. Tomó las tazas y se fue caminando con lentitud.

Los días continuaron llenos de sangre y del tableteo de las ametralladoras. Turner podía decir que se había equivocado completamente cuando vio por primera vez a las monjas. Ahora sabía que no podía vivir sin ellas y su organizada atención que hacía que todo marchara bien pese a que el número de soldados que llegaban no paraba de aumentar y tenían tres enfermeras menos que habían mandado a Londres porque tenían una extraña enfermedad.

Con tanto trabajo, era imposible hacer algo básico como dormir, y cuando tenía el tiempo, su mente no lo dejaba descansar. Sin embargo su cuerpo solía rebelarse haciéndolo dormir en cualquier parte.

–Doctor.

Asustado, abrió los ojos, intentando enfocar la vista hasta que vio los ojos de Mannion.

–Lo siento, me dormí. –dijo incorporándose de la incómoda silla en la que estaba.

–No lo culpo. ¿Té? –le tendió una taza humeante.

–Gracias, eres un encanto.

La chica se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Mannion. –respondió confundida.

–Dije cómo te llamas, no tu apellido.

–Shelagh.

–Nunca escuché ese nombre, parece…

–…escocés. –completó ella–Soy de Aberdeen.

–Con razón eres testaruda, te he visto discutiendo más de una vez con la hermana Evangelina.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa.

–Debería ofenderme por lo de terca pero tiene razón. Y la hermana Evangelina también tiene razón, debo aprender a obedecer.

–¿Para ser una mejor enfermera?

–No, para entrar al convento.

Se quedó pasmado. ¿Cómo una chica tan joven y bonita podía entrar a un convento? ¿Qué razones tendría para hacerlo? Seguramente algún desengaño amoroso, ¿pero qué hombre podría hacerle eso? De pronto se sintió muy estúpido por pensar eso.

–Suena raro, lo sé. –dijo ella ante su silencio.

–No, si es lo que te gusta, adelante.

Ella sonrió apenas otra vez.

–Debo irme, hay mucho trabajo para hacer.


End file.
